IMing 101
by Kirsty Welsh
Summary: A snippet that came to me after a night on IM with Brook. Don;t you just hate new technology? Uh huh. so does Hutch.


**This story occurred to me in the middle of the night and after trying to clean my laptop with the vacuum cleaner. Don't try it folks – my vaccum is a Dyson and the little keys on the 'puter don't stand up to much sucking! The idea also occurred to me after a night IMing Brook who was trying to get used to a new keyboard (with hilarious results). As always, thanks B!**

**I. 101**

'Your flights just pulled in. See the funny little Mickey Mouse truck's goin' out to meet it.' Dave Starsky stood with his old time friend Ken Hutchinson at gate 112 of LAX looking across at the jumbo jet.

Hutch scrubbed his fingers through his flaxen hair and stretched. Still tall and toned despite his 60 years, the blond hair held more than a few silver strands and the lines around the crystal blue eyes were more pronounced. His sense of humour was however still intact as was his lifetime friendship with Starsky. After all that the two had been through whilst they were cops; after their business as PIs was set up, built up and handed over to their sons, splitting up was unconscionable. As the men stood looking at the plane, their wives stood a little way off.

Laurel Starsky and Sarah Hutchinson said their last goodbyes as the boarding of flight BA 563 to Manchester England was announced. The women hugged and while Sarah took her flight bag, Laurel went to stand next to Starsky.

'Two weeks, right?' he was asking.

'Uh huh. Two weeks in a cottage in the middle of the countryside.' Hutch nodded.

'Hutch its 20 below in England at this time of year. There's snow and ice and….and……bears.'

'There are no bears in England and you know that. I just wanted to give Sarah a vacation and I'm gonna try to finish the book I've been writing.'

Starsky shrugged and shook his grey speckled head. 'Whatever. There's no law against writing in LA ya know.'

'No, but there's always a distraction' Hutch said and folded the smaller man in a bear hug. 'It's two weeks Starsk, not two years.'

'Fine' the brunet muttered petulantly and then his face brightened. 'Oh hey! I almost forgot. I got ya sumthin. Call it an early Christmas present.'

Aww. You shouldn't have. Yours is hidden so you wouldn't rattle it and break it before you opened it. What is it?' Hutch asked, accepting the small, flat thin parcel.

'It's a Notebook.'

'Jeez Starsk. They have paper in England ya know.'

'An electronic Notebook! Like a computer but smaller. We can IM while you're over there.'

Hutch looked perplexed. 'Huh? Why can't we just phone?'

'Phone calls cost. IM don't.' Starsky said triumphantly

'But I don't know how to.'

The line moved forwards and Starsky moved with it until the boarding clerk was checking Hutch's ticket. 'You'll figure it out. Meet me on line tomorrow.'

'There's an 8 hour time difference!'

Starsky grinned. 'Well I can just catch ya before you an' Sarah….'

'Enough already!' Hutch interrupted. 'See you in two weeks Starsk, and thanks for the pad.'

'It's a Notebook, idiot!'

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

**24 hours later.**

Gofasterstripe says: 'Hey. Are you there?'

Blondblintz says: 'Gimme a minute. The wire isn't long enough. I have to sit on the floor by the TV with this damned thing balanced on my knee and it hurts my bad leg.'

Gofasterstripe says: 'This is great! Are you settled in? What's the cottage like? Is it cold?'

Blondblintz says: In order. Yes, great and yes, it's snowing.

Gofasterstripe says: Just done a couple of laps of the pool here. Don't you wish you were home?

Blondblintz says: No I'm fine here. Arah and me have jut had dinner.

Gofasterstripe says: Huh?

Blondblintz says: I aid, Arah and me have jut eaten.

Gofasterstripe says: Hutch have you been on the vino?

Blondblintz says: No, omething ha happened and my ha dropped off.

Gofasterstripe says: Told ya the cold would addle your brain. Put Sarah on. At least she'll make sense.

Blondblintz says: Won't make any difference. I aid my…..the letter between R and T ha fallen off the keyboard.

Gofasterstripe says: Your S?

Blondblintz says: Ye. Ye, Bugger. It certainly ha.

Gofasterstripe says: Did you hit it?

Blondblintz says: No! I jut tarted typing and it fell off.

Gofasterstripe says: Hmm. Ok well. Ignore the S. How's it goin?'

Blondblintz says: Like I aid, fine. He now i falling and everything i whie.

Gofasterstripe says: Say again.

Blondblintz says: Damn! Dddddamn!

Gofasterstripe says: Hutch did you know you stutter when you type too?

Blondblintz says: Do no! Now he damned key before U ha gone oo. Where did you ge his load of crap?

Gofasterstripe says: Guess.

Blondblintz says: Well ell Huggy he old you a lemon. How can we hold a converaion like hi? Ju elephone huh?

Gofasterstripe says: Oh I dunno. You make more sense this way.

Blondblintz says: Arky I'm gonna hu hi damned hing down righ now.

Gofasterstripe says: But we only just connected.

Blondblintz say: And I read like a fourh grader high on crack

Gofasterstripe says: It's giving me a laugh

Blondblintz says: Well I'm glad abou hat Arky old man. Meanwhile Arah i falling off he chair wih laughing.

Gofasterstripe says: Uh huh. Me too.

Blondblintz says: Righ! Ha doe i. I'm igning off!

Gofasterstripe says: Will you phone?

Blondblintz says: Did you ge your phone from Huggy?

Gofasterstripe says: No, why?

Blondblintz says: Oh my god!

Gofasterstripe says: What? What's happened now? What's dropped off now? Are you ok?

Blondblintz says: I hink I go hooked up o a exy page. I wanna ge i back! Ee you laer.

Gofasterstripe says: You want to stop talking to me so that you can hook up with some porn channel? I'm flattered.

Blondblintz says: Nex ime pay full price and ge your elecrical uff from a real ore. Hen maybe I can alk o you wihou looking like I ju drank he bar dry. Ee you in a week buddy.

Gofasterstripe says: Hutch? Hey Hutch. What're you gonna do with the Notebook?

Blondblintz says: I'll hink of omehing. Like maybe hrowing i a you when I ge home. I'll phone omorrow ok?


End file.
